Boys Vs Girls
by TimeAndLife21
Summary: The Seido High Boys Baseball team will be meeting up with Shirasuki All Girl's Baseball Team and they will be staying with each other for a four day get together. Where they will exchange tactics, practicing rituals, tips and the like…what about when they are off the Diamond? Hilarity ensues and old friends see each other again. To them, Baseball is the life they have. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

_**Boys Vs Girls**_

by TimeAndLife21

* * *

The Seido High School First String Baseball team were on a bus. Going to who knows where. It was one of their days off though a few didn't want to leave the school in favor of practicing.

"Gah! Why are we even going to this Shirasuki place?" Eijun said as he started to pull out his hair.

"From what the Third years were saying, we are meeting a team that may help us out with our plays." Haruichi said as he chuckled at his friends freaking out.

Furuya took that as a challenge. While the three friends were talking, or ignoring in Furuya's case, the top third and second years were up front of the bus talking with each other.

"Ah, it's going to be nice to see Blue again." Ryosuke smiled.

"Grr...when I see that bitch, I'll show her who's a better center fielder." Isashiki growled.

"Oi, Oi, don't get so riled up. We are going there for practice. Who better to help us out than the Girl's Baseball Team?" Miyuki laughed.

"Especially for You Tanba-kun, Chris-senpai, Chiyako-senpai will be there today." He laughed.

"It's been a while...since we last saw her." Chris said as he looked at Tanba. "

We haven't seen her since last spring when school started. I heard that her team is one of the top Girl's Baseball team in the region." Tanba smirked.

"Just wait till we get there. we'll show those girls no mercy." Kuramochi laughed.

* * *

"Oshu!"

A scream rang out as the sound of a ball hitting a bat collided.

"GO! ICHIMARU-SENPAI!" A slew of girls in a dug out were shouting.

A girl with bright blue hair and wearing bright yellow contacts took off running to first base.

"Good job, Blue!" A black haired girl shouted.

Chiyako Hanajima was smiling widely. Her team was doing well for the winter camp. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and she was wearing her Shirasuki High School baseball uniform. They were going to do well this upcoming spring.

"Oi, Hanajima, didja hear?" She heard her catcher pipe up.

Tsukimaru Kimiko was of medium height and brown hair shaggily cut to her shoulders.

"What? Hear what?" She asked her friend and team mate.

"Ah, the Seido High First String is coming by. Yeash, even Fuma-chan knew they were coming. And she's the captain." the bright green eyed girl spoke.

Chiyako felt her heart soar, now she remembered, She was so caught up on her training the newbies she forgot her annual get together with the boys. If the Seido Boy's Baseball team is coming...

"YOSH! ALL RIGHT! FIRST STRING LINE UP!" She shouted for her team.

All 20 players ran up to her. She smiled widely at them. Especially her new three first years who made it onto the team by the skin of their teeth. They were confused.

"Chiyako-Senpai! What's gong on?" Her new Batter, Gyukino Usagi asked.

"Gah, i was having so much fun pitching!" the pitcher, her apprentice, Miyagi Shizeru growled at her.

"Ne, what's going on, senpai?" the new outfielder, Mitsukuni Era asked.

The three first years we her pride and joy, though she would never say it out loud.

Usagi had short bobbed red hair and dark hazel eyes that almost looked bored.

Shizeru had shoulder length wild brown hair that keeps popping out of her ponytail band and slate grey eyes that seemed silver in a light.

Era had long blond hair in two braids, and her light green eyes held a great joy for the sport that she would die playing.

She looked at her fellow third and second year teammates.

Kimimaru Fuma had a smirk on her face as if she knew what was coming. Her hair was a deep chestnut color and was tied up in a braided ponytail. Her almost hazel eyes glowing.

Then she looked at Raija Kira. Her hot headed fellow third year with a mouth like a sailor and lioness personality. Her black hair streaked with red was tied in a low ponytail leaving her bangs hanging over her bright blue eyes.

She then looked at Ichimaru Tora. Her manipulative nature made her a perfect player for the team. Her blue hair was in two pig tails, and her eyes had yellow contacts in them. She smiled widely at her.

Then there was Matsumoto Aiko, smiling wickedly and gripping her bat with her hand. Her multihued brown and blond hair was smooth and reached the middle of her back.

These were her closest teammates.

"Yosh. I don't expect the new second or first years to know this, but we have company coming. The Seido first String boy's baseball team in coming to visit! Those of you who don't know the tradition, it's fine. What we do is the the Girls and Boys team get together for a few days." She smiled. She couldn't wait to see her boys again.

"What we do for our sister school is this: We trade tips, practice secrets, and pointers. We've been doing this for three years already. We do this to excell ourselves in mind, body and spirit. Seido and Shirasuki have been on good terms for a long time. It's time for us to return favors from last year." Chiyako smiled.

Given the fact that Shirasuki was and all-girls school, Seido wanted to have a good relationship, giving them good sports programs. The Girls' Baseball team was fairly new after five years of being around. So the coaches came up with a short four day program. The first day, the team would hang out with each other in the dorms. The Second day will be trade training, working in pairs or threes or in some rare cases, fours, and would help each other gain more experience. The Pro Leagues aren't just for Men after all. The third day would be the game. The fourth day is just to relax from the pressure of the game the day before.

Some of the girls, cheered that their favorite team and boys are coming out.

"Finally! I can show that Spitz who's the better center fielder. The asshole won't know what coming at him!" Kira said with a red hot aura flaming behind her.

"Oi, you're just pissed off that he and you crashed into each other last year while heading for the same ball, Kira-chan." Aiko laughed.

"Oh SHUT UP! At least I wasn't sucking face with their second baseman like Tora!" Kira shouted.

Chiyako rolled her eyes heaven ward. Oh boy. The hormones will be raging too. Joy.

"It wasn't sucking face... it was a peck on the lips. There's a difference." Tora said mischiviously as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Plus, if you had seen his eyes, you'd want a kiss too, oh wait... you have your eyes on Isashiki. Never thought you went for bearded men." Tora said slyly.

"What did you say you little shit!?"

Kira and Tora started to argue with each other.

"Ne, They sure like to fight don't they. I think they are more passionate about the boys rather than playing." Kimiko said by Chiyako's side.

"Maybe, but at least they know how to keep themselves focused on the plays. We worked too hard to quit now. While the Boys district's are already playing for the Nationals in the summer, the Girls District play in the Winter. Before we know it, it'll be August." Chiyako chuckled.

"With the boys helping us and vice versa, they might make Nationals." Fuma said as she walked up to Chiyako.

"Hopefully they won't leave us behind." She said seriously.

"I doubt it." Chiyako said as she turned to the girls.

"Alright! Let's practice! Miyagi, you are pitching. Let's hope that my teaching get through your head this time." Chiyako said smiling wolfishly.

The small girl eeped in fright and with great courage she stood up and shouted, "Give me your best shot Senpai!" She shouted back without fear.

Just then, Aiko gave a kick to Shizeru's tailbone.

"C'mon Rookie! Don't act like a hero!" She cackled as Shizeru del tot the ground cursing Aiko.

"Yosh. I'm catching. Don't dissapoint me." Chiyako smiled as she went to the dug out to put on the protective plates.

"Aw...i wanted to catch Miyagi's balls." Kimiko said giving fake tears.

"You can catch them after she pitches twenty. After that have her pitch thirty more, when you are done, tell her to ice that shoulder. You'll be catching my pitches. I've been itching to do them for a while." Chiyako smiled.

"Senpai...are you sure... Your arm..." Her young pitcher asked worriedly.

Despite her energetic nature, Shizeru care for all her teammates. Even her rivals on the team.

"I'll be fine. Now get going and warm up." She said nodding.

"Hai!" She smiled as she left to warm up.

"All right! Let's play a scrimmage! Let's go! To your places! We'll show those boys that we are not to be messed with!" Chiyako shouted to her team.

Unanimous shouts rang throughout the area.

_"Come on Chris, Koichiro, I'm waiting for you guys to get here and play."_ She thought smiling.

"Let's play."

* * *

_**TAL21: ** _Damn, i'm just getting more and more ideas for different stores more that i can write down. But Watching the Anime and reading the manga was just too damn good. And i'm not much of a sports person. (I suck at sports, but i love watching them). **_Diamond no Ace_** is by far the best Sports manga/anime i have read/watched so far. If you never heard of it, GO AND READ/WATCH IT! I really enjoyed it a lot. The characters are amazing, the plot is awesome, and overall, I GIVE THAT A 10 OUT OF 10!

For those of you who like _**Diamond No Ace, **_welcome to my story. Most likely it will be a very short story (Perhaps only 5 chapters if i put my mind to it) but any help with the Baseball jargon and plays would be nice to know (as well as getting characters personalities down as well. Need a little help in that area as i have never worked with so many characters before). As i have said before, i suck at sports. So any help would be well appreciated. There won't be so much romance in this as much as friendship, but it's cute to think about it though. XD Welcome to _**Boys Vs Girls **_And i hope you enjoy it! :D Oh, and please leave reviews i really appreciate it! :D

_**KEEP ON READING AND WRITING! :D**_


	2. New Updates

_**HEY READERS!**_

_**TAL21: **_Hey guys, sorry for not updating for a while. (This AN pertains to the stories that i'm writing). Things really went into the crapper for me. My life took a bit of a tumble and i'm currently dealing with a lot of things in my life right now, especially my health problems, i've been suffering from heat stroke and chronic migraines, and ear infections (which is considered normal for me since i wear hearing aides, but not the migraines or the heat stroke) so i've been in and out of doctor's offices to take care of the problems. I'm also suffering from my throat filling up with mucus so much that I can't breathe (some of the medications are not working so the Docs are trying to work out a pill for me to take), so that is also why I haven't been writing very much, even with my prompts that keep popping up in my mind. I'm not saying that i'm stopping my writing, far from that. I have been working on _**Silver Heart, History Before The X-Men, To The Other Side, A Fox In Gotham, Supernatural She-Wolf, Boys Vs Girls, Fallen Creed **_and _**Thieving Hearts. **_I've only been writing maybe a paragraph or two a day and it may not seem much, but it's working out with my schedules and my illness right now.

I will say this though, I'm hoping by nearing September, I'll be able to start up _**Silver Heart, To the Other Side, **_ _**History Before the X-Men **_up again. In the mean time, while I'm writing one to three paragraphs of those two stories, I also got a beta reader for _**Silver Heart **_and he has been more than helpful to get me out of the rut to keep writing it. Now, the _short _stories: _**Boys Vs Girls, A Fox In Gotham, **_and _**Supernatrual She-Wolf **_will be continued as well and i'll try and get some chapters up and going. As for _**Thieving Hearts**_and _**Fallen Creed, **_those two will also be worked on in the near future as well. **_Thieving Hearts _ **hasn't exactly been getting very many reviews as i have hoped and i' taking a break from that for now, posting chapters -wise, as for the new story _**Fallen Creed, **_being immersed in the _**Assassin's Creed **_game world, it may or may not be popular, but i would like to keep working on it.

I sincerely hope that you guys don't mind my eccentrics of posting chapters and not updating for a while. Trust me, it's always in the back of my mind. I would like to stress that _**Reviews **_are VERY important. Criticism is important for an aspiring writer. We look for details in reviews. What people like and what people dislike. What are the flaws or strengths in the story? And Questions are important too. Asking questions will help the writer think the story through and how it can proceed. The ideas are always in the details. Which is why i ask for detailed reviews.

So there you have it. The reason of haven't been updating even my short stories id my illnesses, Work and the like. Like i said, my biggest stories will be running back up near september (as long as it doesn't interfere with schoolwork), the medium short stories will be worked on and chapters posted, and the newer ones will also be worked on and chapters posted, but not as often. I'll see you all in the next chapters of the stories, and pleas tell me what your honest opinion of them are. :)

_**Question Time!:**_ To the story you are currently reading: What do you think of it so far and what do you want to see in the future? Are you excited about how the story is turning out? Are you disappointed in some of the things that have been written down? Or are you indifferent and just wanted to read a story that is just okay to your liking? And Why do you like reading my stories and how did you come across them?

See You guys in the next chapters and i hope you have an awesome time!

_**KEEP ON READING AND WRITING!**_

**_PS: _**I have a site for those who love gaming and video games in general. If you go to Facebook, type in_** Bloody Knave Gaming**_ and enjoy commentaries of different games and such. These guys are awesome and won't disappoint.


End file.
